Spare Parts
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: When Boxter disappears on night shift Guy is determined to find out what happened to his father. But as things escalate and Guy discovers the truth he may have to make a difficult choice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** So I'm trying my hand at writing a bit of Shezow fanfic. Found it on tv recently and can't stop watching it's so funny. Please let me know if you like the fic and want to see more! I've got a rough idea what I want to happen in this. Also, feel free to let me know if I make any mistakes as I've only seen about half of the episodes.

* * *

Boxter Hamden snuck into the abandoned warehouse. All seemed quiet, but they had received reports of power being used at the site, as well as strange lights and sounds. If someone was trespassing on the property, it would be up to the police to remove them.

"Hello, anyone there? This is the police!" his partner, Officer Wackerman, called out.

Boxter winced. "Just give us away, why don't you?" he whispered harshly. "Go on, you check the back."

"You sure it's a good idea to split up?"

"It's probably just a couple of hobos found themselves a power point to use, or something. But be careful."

Boxter moved forward quietly, watching the shadows. An owl alighted from a rafter with a hoot and a flap of feathers. He tensed, then let out a pent up breath. He hated pulling night shift. The only plus was idiots like SheZow rarely seemed to stick their oar in after dark. Maybe teenage superheroes had a curfew or something. The downside was it was just that little bit more dangerous out at night. Boxter didn't like the added risk he might not make it home to his family.

The sound of a heavy industrial click brought him fully alert. "Wonderful," Boxter muttered. That wasn't the sound of hobos charging their iPhones.

He slipped his handgun from its holster and moved cautiously forward. Part of the warehouse was separated by a half-up roller door. Through the gap at its base a light had flickered on and now shone through. Boxter carefully ducked under the door and slipped into the darkened cover of a fifty-five gallon oil drum.

Against the far wall an immense robot stood. Boxter's eyes widened. Forty feet of towering steel was illuminated in the harsh fluorescent light. A hatch some six feet high was open in its chest. For the moment the machine remained silent, a dead giant.

Movement. A man in a white lab coat and wild, frizzy hair came into view.

"Finally, my darling," the man said. There was no one else in the room; he was addressing the machine. "All you need is your final, organic component. And then we shall have our revenge on those fools at LabTech for firing me! They won't know what hit them!"

"Crack pot," Boxter muttered. This was all he needed tonight.

The man moved to a glittering, blinking control panel and began to push buttons. The robot began to hum, the sound building as its systems charged.

That couldn't be good. Boxter stepped out from behind the oil drum. "Alright, buddy, hold it right there."

The scientist whirled around with surprising speed. "Don't try to stop me!" he spat as he located the cop. "I will have my revenge. Even if I have to destroy all of Megadale!"

"Yeah, see that last bit is going to be a problem." Boxter moved slowly across the concrete floor, his handgun held loosely, pointed at the floor but still clearly visible. "Why don't you shut that thing down?"

"No."

"Hey, I'm not asking here!"

"I said no!" In a streak of movement the man reached under his lab coat. Suddenly he had a gun in his hand and a crack rang out across the warehouse.

Boxter felt a sting through his right bicep. But then his training took over. His own gun cracked twice and the scientist dropped to the floor.

Boxter slowly lowered his gun. For a moment, the world slowed, and all he could hear was his own breathing and the hammering of his heart. Then he became aware of the sting in his arm. He grunted and checked his sleeve. The material was torn through and a red line had been slashed through his skin. Barely more than a scratch.

Boxter turned his attention to the fallen man and swallowed hard.

" _Hamden!"_ his radio squawked. _"I heard gunshots. Are you alright?"_

Boxter knelt beside the man, his handgun still drawn, and checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Damn it," he said quietly. But he'd had no choice.

Right?

" _Answer your bloody radio!"_

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. He'd used his gun before, sure. Never actually put someone down with it though. "I found our disturbance. I've got a man down here…"

" _Okay, I'm coming. And I'll call an ambulance."_

Boxter didn't bother to tell him that would do little good.

Something whirred above him and Boxter spun around. The immense robot had come alive. It took a single step forward and before Boxter could even raise his gun it reached a hand towards him, knocked the gun clean from his grasp and threw him to the ground. Cables snaked out and around him, dragging him towards the open hatch. Boxter let out a yell that was cut short as the cables squeezed every ounce of air out of him. And then everything went black.

* * *

Guy Hamdon sat bolt upright in his bed, heart pounding in the darkness. He drew in a deep breath, then let out a sigh as his brain fully woke and he realised where he was.

"Just a dream, Guy," he muttered blearily. No, his dad wasn't in trouble – not being attacked be a looming dark shape as he had imagined.

He began to roll back over, then sat up straight again. It couldn't be his She.S.P, could it? Did that even work when he wasn't SheZow? In his half-awake state, Guy couldn't remember. He tugged at his pyjamas absentmindedly, just to check he hadn't muttered 'you go, girl' in his sleep. Nope.

Grumbling to himself, mostly about confusing superpowers and too-tight leggings, Guy rolled over and fell back to sleep almost instantaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy wandered into the Hamdons' kitchen, stretching as he let out a monstrous yawn. He let down his arms and blinked as he took in the breakfast table. It was half set, but there was no sign of food. Guy frowned and turned to his sister, who was sitting quietly in one of the chairs as she absentmindedly played with a fork.

"Did you eat my pancakes?"

"Shh!" Kelly glared at him.

"Seriously, the beast needs to be fed…" Guy patted his empty stomach.

"I'm trying to listen to Mom," Kelly said in a harsh whisper. "Will you just…"

"… well, you're doing something about it, right?" Their mother's raised voice made its way from the living room. Far from her usual happy chatter, it had that razor edge she got when someone pushed her too far. Something was wrong. Guy shut his mouth.

There was a pause as Droosha listened to the other end of the conversation. She was on the phone. "Don't 'there, there' me! If he was okay when that man was shot…. Yes, well that means there's no reason to think… I should hope you're investigating!"

At the next pause, Guy turned to Kelly. "What's…?" he whispered, and then shrugged, not wanting to miss hearing anything his mother was saying in the next room.

Kelly took a moment to answer. "It's Dad. He… he didn't come home last night."

"What?" Up until that moment Guy had completely forgotten his 'dream' last night. Now it came rushing back to him. "Oh, man…" he sunk into the nearest dining chair. Of course it had been his She.S.P! He'd been too groggy last night to think straight. And now… "Well, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Shh!"

Droosha was talking again. "No, I would not like a contact number for your counselling services! I would like you to do your collective jobs and find my husband! Or I'll come down there myself!" With a stomp she came around the corner into the kitchen, clicking off her mobile with perhaps a little bit too much force.

She drew to a halt as she saw both children staring at her with expectant faces. "How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough," Kelly admitted.

Droosha let out a sigh.

"What did the cops say?" Guy asked. "Did some monster attack Dad? Or was it…"

"Guy, calm down." Droosha slipped into the chair opposite her two children. "Nothing's attacked your father. He's…" She drew in a deep breath. "Your father has a job that can sometimes be dangerous. He disappeared on duty last night. None of the other officers know where he went. There's no indication that…" She stopped, and swallowed hard.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I could have…" Guy began.

"You could've done nothing, dear. But the police will find him. Something's probably just happened, like… maybe he's had to hide from something. Or he's chasing down a criminal, or he's got himself into a spot of trouble. He'll turn up, maybe a little worse for wear, but your father is tough. He'll be fine."

* * *

"How old does she think we are anyway?" Guy gripped the Shehicle's steering wheel. He had changed into SheZow and they were now tearing towards the warehouse where their father had last been seen. "I mean, she can't pretend something didn't go wrong. It's shediculous!"

From the passenger seat, Kelly fixed him with a glare. "Really, you're doing the she-puns now?"

"Force of habit…"

"And why are you angry at Mom? It's not like she tried to convince us nothing went wrong. She just said Dad can take care of himself. And she's probably worried sick."

Guy let out a sigh. He was being a jerk, and he knew it. "I'm not mad at Mom. I'm mad at myself."

Kelly frowned. "Just because you've got superpowers doesn't make you responsible for everything that happens in Megadale."

"I know! But… that's what my She.S.P is for! I think… I think it may have gone off last night."

Kelly glared at him again. "Guy! And you didn't do anything?!"

"I didn't mean to! I was half-asleep! I thought I was having a bad dream. I…" Guy turned away and swallowed hard. He expected a punch, which he'd deserve. Not that it'd hurt him as SheZow. "I guess I was just too lazy to get up and think it through."

His sister didn't resort to violence. "It's okay," she said. "If you'd been sure something was happening to Dad you would've gone and helped him. It can't be helped now. And SheZow will still be able to find him."

"Thanks…" Guy smiled faintly. "And I'm sure Mom's right. Dad'll take care of himself until we find him."

They pulled up at the warehouse. The earthen lot in front of it was cordoned off by police tape, and idling police vehicles were parked badly all over the lot. Guy growled in frustration. "So much for having a snoop before the cops got here. You think if I asked nicely they'd let us in?"

"You destroyed three police vehicles last week, SheZow. I doubt it." Sheila's voice came over the built in comms in the Shehicle's dash. "However, I am able to access the police database."

"That's handy… just out of curiosity… can you delete things from the police database?"

"Guy!"

"Sorry. What've they found - anything to tell us what might have happened to Dad?"

"There not much, I'm afraid," Sheila continued. "Your father and his partner were investigating a disturbance, when they split up. Your father made contact at 0115 via radio. That was the last they heard from him. When Officer Wackerman returned to his last known location he found a dead man, a stash of unidentifiable equipment, and no sign of Officer Hamdon."

"Wonderful. That's nothing," Guy grumbled.

"Nothing to indicate anything horrible's happened to Dad either," Kelly pointed out.

Guy frowned at his sister. "Yeah, except for the body…"

A tap on the side of the Shehicle startled both kids. "Hey, guys," Maz sidled up to the driver's side door. "I heard what happened on the news. Was it really your dad who went missing? They were a bit vague…"

"Yeah, but we're going to find him," Guy said determinedly. "We just need to figure out…" A sudden buzz filled his head. Guy twitched, let out a yelp, and grabbed onto the nearest thing in a death grip. He wasn't going to let his She.S.P slip one past him again.

Unfortunately, the nearest thing happened to be Maz's arm. "Ow, ow, ow! Dude, superpowers!"

"Sorry!" Guy released his friend's forearm.

"What is it? You know where Dad is?" Kelly asked hopefully.

Guy shook his head. "Not sure." His She.S.P was never specific. But he suddenly had a sinking, queasy feeling in his stomach. "I don't think it's good. But we're right where we need to be for whatever's…"

He got no further. Because the lot in front of the warehouse exploded in a shower of dirt and concrete. The police vehicles bounced, rocked and turned over, and one shot up in the air and came crashing towards them with a distorted whoop of its siren.

"Ahh!" Maz ducked down to the ground and threw his arms over his head.

Guy shot out of the Shehicle, caught the plummeting car on one hand, and tossed it away.

Maz squinted out from under his arm. "Oh… right… superpowered best friend."

The dust in the lot cleared to reveal a robotic giant. Forty feet tall, all glinting steel in the morning sunlight. Its head swivelled around, taking in its surroundings. And then its gaze settled on SheZow.

* * *

Boxter woke to a splitting headache and a bleary green-hued haze. He groaned, forcing his eyes to stay cracked open. "Jeesh, Droosha's gonna kills me…." He trailed off. No, he was not smashed. Nor had he been for more than twelve years. Amazing how having kids could knock the sense into you. But even taking those past few escapades into account, this still took first prize for the strangest place he'd ever woken up in.

He was in some sort of small room. Dim green lighting illuminated a conglomerate of panels, wires and hardware in front of him. A few red and yellow LEDs blinked across the surrounding surfaces. Directly in front of him hung a wide screen. For now, it simply contained a single line of green text, followed by a blinking cursor.

 _Calibrating. 99%..._

"Where am I?" Boxter muttered. He roused himself and tried to move. His arms were pinned, spreadeagled out beside him. He was stuck upright, strapped into some sort of contraption that all but completely restricted his movement and forced him to face that screen in front of him.

Boxter didn't like being restrained one bit. With a snarl he gathered his strength and jerked forward, trying to rip himself free. All he succeeded in doing was sending a jolt of pain through his neck, like someone had decided to jackhammer his skull.

He drew in a gasp. "Okay, that didn't work…"

 _Organic control chamber_ , the screen read.

Boxter blinked. "What?"

 _You're inside the robot, genius._

"Hey…" Boxter scowled. And then the last few hours came rushing back upon him. The robot had dragged him towards it. For some reason, now he was inside it. And it seemed to be talking to him.

 _Calibration complete. Initiating start-up._

"Woah! Wait a minute…"

The chamber about him jerked suddenly and the feeling like an elevator rushing up far too fast took hold of his gut. The screen in front of him flickered completely to life. Briefly, it only showed smoke and dust. Then this cleared to reveal the lot outside the warehouse, several toppled police vehicles, and SheZow with her prissed-up supercar. She was balancing one police vehicle effortlessly in one hand.

"No, don't…" Boxter muttered. But she did. The police car was tossed to the side and landed on its head with one final, sick-sounding whoop.

 _Initiating final test protocols._ In accompaniment to this message, the robot took a step towards SheZow that shook the whole chamber.

"No, wait, stop!" Boxter shouted. The robot had listened to his question, perhaps it would also take orders. "Don't attack SheZow," then he added in a low growl, "between the two of you you'll rip half of Megadale apart…"

The robot paused only briefly.

 _Unable to comply._

"Why not?!"

 _Systems must be tested before carrying out primary directive._

Boxter's head was spinning, and the splitting headache wasn't helping. But he didn't like the sound of that at all. He cleared his throat. "What's your primary directive?"

Text flashed across the screen once again. Boxter felt his blood run cold. "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah, giant killer robot, SheZow!" Maz pointed, rather unnecessarily, at the approaching machine.

Guy scowled. He'd give this thing a whupping and then find out what it knew about his father. It had appeared right next to the warehouse and his She.S.P had alerted him to it. There was no doubt in his mind that it would give him the answers he needed.

"Alright," he said, putting on his SheZow voice. "You're in for it, big guy!" He flew towards the machine, caught it in its middle, and pushed it back. Its heavy metal feet churned the earth below.

"This is… a lot heavier than I thought…" He grumbled. "Jeesh, loose a few pounds…"

"I'll get Sheila to run to a scan on it!" Kelly shouted up at him. She began to fiddle with the controls in the Shehicle.

"Initiating E.M.P. tests," the robot rumbled. It reached to its belly and swatted SheZow away, sending him spinning end over end. Guy righted himself in time to see it reach a hand out towards the Shehicle.

"Oh no, you don't!" SheZow slammed into the robots arm, throwing off its aim. But it made little difference.

A faint green pulse rolled outwards in every direction, washing over the nearby buildings, vehicles and fencing. The police vehicles stopped wailing as the pulse hit them. For the moment, Guy forgot the giant robot. That green light had done nothing to him, but he had superpowers. What about Maz and Kelly?

Guy shot down to the ground. "You guys okay?"

Kelly was button mashing the Shehicle's unresponsive controls. "What did that thing do?!"

"It said something about 'E.M.P'?" Guy said. He looked at the controls. The dashboard was completely blank, and the Shehicle's engine silent. "Did it do something to Sheila?"

Kelly let out a sigh. "No I don't think so. An E.M.P is an electromagnetic pulse. It takes out all electronic systems. So Sheila can't communicate with the Shehicle, and the Shehicle is going to be all but useless. I'll see if I can get it working again. But it looks like you'll be on your own for a bit."

"Yeah, I can deal with that," Guy scowled.

"Better hurry," said Maz. "That thing can move…"

Guy looked up. Sure enough, the giant machine had covered a great deal of ground in several huge strides. Already, it had stomped a few blocks away, crushed an unfortunately parked Lamborghini underfoot, and had begun to punch in the corner of an apartment block.

Guy took to the sky again. As he approached the machine gave a jerk and a shudder and pulled its arm out of the apartment block. "There is no reason to perform tests on unoccupied tenements…"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, sweetheart."

The robot turned to him, and then punched the building again, seemingly out of sheer spite.

"Ooo, you're in for it now. Laser lipstick!" SheZow's laser lipstick spluttered and did nothing. Guy's eyes widened. "Wow, that is embarrassing." Apparently the lipstick was also electronic, and had been affected by the E.M.P.

The robot aimed a punch that sent SheZow spinning into the side of another building.

"Ow!"

It turned and stomped away again. Guy extricated himself from the brickwork of the building, shook his head to clear it, and sped off after the machine. He found the robot paused on the edge of the freeway. It seemed to be caught in a momentary debate as to its next moves. And then it rumbled to itself: "Destruction of organic components is a necessary test."

It took one giant step into the middle of the freeway, then raised a hand and fired a green, short burst of energy. The energy leapt to the opposite stream of traffic like over energised ball lightning and flipped a red Mazda up into the air, over the edge of the freeway and out of sight.

"Holy…" Putting every ounce of speed into it Guy zipped across the freeway. He did an almost ninety degree turn and shot down into the culvert the vehicle had plummeted into, catching the airborne vehicle barely inches above the dry concrete ditch. He laid it down upright and then leaned in through the driver's window. "You okay?"

The woman in the front seat looked a little bit shocked. "Did it…" she stammered. "Get the paintwork?"

Guy winced at the dinner plate sized blast mark in the rear driver's side door. "Nah, it'll buff right out."

He ripped back up the freeway. All around the robot vehicles were backed up, people were panicking and trying to drive away, and horns were blaring.

The robot shot another burst of energy towards a gridlocked oil tanker.

"Boomerang brush!" Guy reached into his beautility belt and hurled the boomerang across the freeway. It intercepted the green blast and sent it right back at the robot, clipping it's left shoulder. The robot overbalanced backwards, windmilled its arms about, and then toppled off the other side of the freeway.

SheZow followed it. There was no more time to muck around. Now this thing was attacking people. And flinging energy at explosive vehicles. He needed to find out what had happened to his father, and then stop the machine.

He spotted the robot righting itself in a parking lot, asphalt cracked around it. He built up speed and crashed into its middle, this time prepared for the weight and the force required to make a dent. He sent the machine crashing back to the ground.

"Alright, lugnut," he said, grabbing the edge of a metal panel somewhere around the robot's collar and dragging the machine towards him. "I need you to talk. Last night a police officer disappeared. Where is he?"

The robot didn't answer for a moment.

Guy didn't want to wait around for answers. "Where is Officer Hamdon?!" he snapped, and hit the robot across its metal head with a super heavy handed she-slap.

"Officer Hamdon is non-responsive," said the robot.

Guy stared at the robot. "What… what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officer Hamdon," said the robot, "is unable to help you now."

"You mean… you killed him?" said Guy, his voice cracking. He let go of the robot and moved back a few feet, allowing it the chance to stand shakily to its feet. He should have been able to stop this. He was SheZow! He should've listened to his She.S.P! Guy's hands began to shake, his vision blurred, and he felt a rage building within him the likes of which he'd never felt.

A sonic scream tore its way out of his throat unbidden. It would have likely done some damage to the monstrous robot, but at this point in time Guy wasn't paying attention to the fight, or his surroundings. His flight failed him and he dropped to his knees on the asphalt. He drew in deep breaths, and when he had finally pulled himself together enough to look up and stand to his feet, he found himself alone.

The huge robot was gone, and he could see no sign of its whereabouts. Guy looked about him desperately, hands balled into fists.

"Guy!" Maz came rolling up on his skateboard. He was puffing, and somewhere along the way had collected a half dozen soda cans, which trailed behind the skateboard and clinked and plinked along behind him. "Finally… found you… I am…"

"Not now, Maz!"

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Guy said shakily, forcing his hands to relax. "I'm fine. The robot just… just got away from me."

Maz frowned. "You sure?"

Of course not. But how could he tell his best friend what had happened? How could he tell Kelly their father was dead?

Guy squeezed his eyes shut, his back still to Maz. He wouldn't tell them, not yet. "Yeah." Still not true. But maybe he would be fine once he found that robot and ripped it apart.

* * *

Boxter only became aware of where the robot had taken him some time later. The crackle and splatter of a welding torch was what broke through his thoughts and made him finally pay attention to what was going on on-screen. They were in the city dump. The robot had picked up a metal panel and was welding it onto itself, perhaps where SheZow had done it some damage. Not enough damage it seemed – the robot was still standing. Why hadn't SheZow destroyed it?

Boxter groaned and slumped in the restraints. He had no right criticize.

All through the robot's rampage Boxter had tried to cajole, bully and beg the machine to relent. Sure, that wasn't his strong suit. He'd much rather be able to free himself enough to break something important. But he was the one inside this thing, he didn't need SheZow; he could stop it himself. And sure, to some extent, he had slowed down its destruction. Even if it was only causing it to pause and respond to him. That was progress, right? He was a cop. The robot wanted to hurt people; it was his job to stop it.

And then they'd made it to the freeway. The robot had barely paused before casually blasting a vehicle clean off the road. Boxter had only just seen the car clear the edge of the concrete balustrade before he'd been forced, his gaze captive to the image relayed through the screen, to look upon the robot's next intended target. But he didn't need to see what had happened to the unfortunate vehicle and its occupants. He'd been in the police service long enough to know what happened when a car flew off the road like that.

His chest had tightened and he'd started to shake. He couldn't work up the courage to fight against the robot after that. He hadn't even been more than vaguely aware of the last few moments of the battle. Felt SheZow thumping heck out of the 'bot, sure. But he couldn't pay attention to what was going on beyond that.

"Can't let this happen…" Boxter squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. But he'd already failed. The fate of that motorist was already on his head. He couldn't stop this thing and its plans. He needed SheZow to take care of it, but she couldn't possibly know what the robot intended.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

 **A/n:** And… I'm just making things worse and worse for all the characters. D:

Apparently Maz is going with some wedding-themed sidekick thing. I really have no idea, that kid is so random. XD

I have nothing against Mazdas or Lamborghinis. I own one (hint: it's not the Lamborghini).

Thanks for all the reviews so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Guy paced the she-lair incessantly. It had been little more than two hours since he'd first engaged the robot. He needed to keep his mind occupied, or do something, anything!

His father was dead, and he had been unable to even work up the courage to tell his best friend. And what would he tell Kelly? What would he tell Mom?

Guy promised himself he'd tell them, but only once he'd defeated the robot. He had to do that first. But it would be just as hard then, and perhaps he was only procrastinating because he was scared of telling his sister. Or maybe he just didn't want her to feel what he was feeling now.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do to locate that thing a little faster, Sheila?" Guy rounded on the supercomputer.

"If you don't recall, I was unable to gather much data due to the E.M.P," Sheila sighed. "I'm looking for likely disturbances in Megadale, not tracking the robot itself. It takes a bit more…"

"Well, just hurry up!" Guy pounded a fist on the console.

"Guy!" Kelly scolded. "I know you're worried about Dad, that doesn't mean you have to hit Sheila!"

"He's not really hitting me," Sheila said. "But I'd prefer it if he didn't, he'll damage the keypad."

Guy leaned heavily on the console, hanging his head. Doing nothing was too hard. "I'm going out in the Shehicle. See what I can find…" He stomped across the she-lair, keeping his head turned away from his sister so she couldn't see the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

"Just a word of warning," said Sheila. "My radar is picking up heavy weather moving in. As SheZow's weakness is bad-hair, this may impact on your…"

"So I'll put the roof up!" Guy snapped.

"Guy…" Maz asked tentatively, "do you need me to come with?"

"No." Guy leapt into the supercar and floored it without a backward glance. He was out on the streets in seconds. The engine screamed. But though he had been able to escape Maz and Kelly, Sheila was not so easily shaken.

The screen on the console flickered to life. "Sweetheart," said Sheila gently, "are you sure you're alright?"

Guy drew in a breath to snap out a retort, but he no longer had the energy. His shoulders slumped and he let off the pressure on the gas. "No… I… Sheila I asked the robot where Dad was. It said it had killed him."

Sheila was quiet for a long moment.

"I… I didn't even have a chance to…" Guy choked back a sob and wiped a hand across his eyes. "But I need to find the robot. I need to destroy it."

"I'm sorry, Guy. And I understand. I will divert all computing power to finding the robot. I've also adjusted the Shehicle's systems to combat the E.M.P. It will still be affected, but it will reboot much faster. This still means you'll be on your own for a bit, should it use the E.M.P. So in light of what you've just told me, make sure you keep your head. And I'll put every bit of R.A.M towards finding the best way for you to tear that thing limb from limb."

Guy couldn't help but smile faintly through his tears. "Thanks, Sheila."

"Not a problem, dear. Now, may I suggest you concentrate an attack on this thing's middle section? The brief amount of data I was able to collect suggested power sources and important equipment may be there. If you can hit something critical, or even the power source…"

Guy's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. "Boom."

"Exactly." Sheila paused briefly. "I've located our friend. He's heading towards the business sector." She disappeared from the Shehicle's screen, and was replaced by a map of Megadale. A blip appeared showing the robot's location.

Guy tensed. He needed to hit this thing. Hard. "Sheila? The Shehicle will keep working until the robot uses that E.M.P, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Guy punched a button on the console. The Shehicle changed into the SHE-C-10 in a flash and shot into the sky. Its engines whined as Guy continued to pick up speed.

"Remember what I said about keeping your head?" said Sheila nervously.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Guy scowled. He weaved his way through buildings. The robot came into view, stomping down a city street as pedestrians and vehicles fled.

It looked up, but got no further as two tonnes of screaming super-jet ploughed into its centre and dragged it across the asphalt. Robot and jet came to a halt as the robot's shoulder collected a set of traffic lights.

SheZow brought the SHE-C-10 around, changing it back to the Shehicle as he landed. The robot was still struggling to stand. SheZow leapt out and grabbed one of the mangled traffic lights, still rooted into the concrete and wrapped it around the robots arm, keeping it pinned.

"Laser lipstick!" This time it was still working, and Guy stabbed it into the robots middle. Once. Twice.

The robot jerked, then raised a hand and the green wave of the E.M.P rolled out from it. The laser lipstick, the Shehicle, and a half dozen vehicles in the immediate vicinity shut down immediately.

But SheZow didn't need her laser lipstick to do damage.

Guy pounded fist after fist into the robot's metal body, denting in the panelling and popping rivets. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He needed to stay in control. Do actual damage, not just thump heck out of the robot's bodywork. He drew in a breath, trying to steady himself, and saw that he'd popped one edge of a metal panel, or maybe a hatch up.

"That looks like it's got something important inside, you son of a…" Guy grasped the edge and ripped it up. It didn't open completely, but bent and buckled under the onslaught, such that there was just enough room for Guy to get his head and one arm inside.

His father was strung up to some sort of apparatus inside. One of the larger dents in the robot's hull, probably from the SHE-C-10, had bowed in to barely inches from where he was pinned. Some circuitry was sparking and metal was bent and torn near to his right arm. But despite the damage about him, Boxter appeared unscathed.

"SheZow?" Boxter said hoarsely, blinking in the sunlight that streamed in.

SheZow. Not Guy. Guy spluttered over his words, barely managing to stifle a cry of 'Dad!' and finally got out: "Officer… officer Hamdon! You're alive! I thought the robot had killed you!"

Boxter looked momentarily startled. "Well… well thanks for caring. But we've got bigger problems!"

The robot let out a shudder, strained, and then slumped back down.

"No, it's okay. I don't have to destroy the robot now!" Guy could barely control his voice. But luckily the fact he was gushing almost made it easier to keep it sounding high pitched. "I'll figure out a way to get you out and…"

"Will you shut up and listen?! This thing's hell-bent on destroying… that… that tech place… LabTech!" Boxter blurted out. He shook his head, as if to clear it. And Guy saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"So it smashes a bit of computer tech, what's the worse…"

"And everyone inside! It's going to shut down the whole building so no one can get out. It wants to kill as many people that work there as it can! The bastard that made it must've wanted… I don't know, revenge for getting fired, or whatever. You can't let it do that!"

Guy felt his throat tighten. "Well then, I'll stop it and get you out. You can help, you're inside, you can…"

"I already tried!" Boxter shouted, and his voice cracked. "I tried. It tossed that car off the freeway and I couldn't stop it…"

Guy blinked, for a moment caught between confusion and trying to read the look of desperation on his father's face. "Wait… you mean the red one? That was fine. I caught it. It barely had a scratch."

Boxter stared at him for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped. "Oh. Oh, thank God." He drew in a breath. "But if it wasn't for you… SheZow, I can't stop this thing by myself. I don't know what you've tried, but you can't let me being in here stop you from taking this thing down. Or it will kill as many people as it can."

"You mean…"

"I mean, if there's no other way to stop this thing other than putting me down with it, then that's what you've got to do!"

"No way! You're my… I mean, you're a cop. And I'm a superhero! I can't go around killing people."

His father's head dropped and he drew in a breath, then he looked back up at Guy. "Oh, excuse me, is that too hard for you, is it? Just because you're a superhero? But yeah, I'm a cop. And I shot someone this morning who was less of a threat than I am now! So suck it up, sweetheart."

The robot let out another shudder, and then it jerked upwards. It was all Guy could do to keep his grip on the panel as the world tilted around him. His Dad had shot someone? What if he had to…

"I'll try find a way to get you out!" Guy shouted, straining as he struggled to hold on. "I promise."

Boxter didn't look convinced. "If you don't," he said. "Tell my family…"

A giant hand grabbed Guy around the waist, ripped him away from the open cavity, and tossed him across the street and into the side of the Shehicle.

* * *

 **A/n:** This is about the part in the story where I start to feel like a mean and horrible author. Poor Boxter. The thing is I really think he'd get all depressed about what he was about to do and want to make sure SheZow fixed it by any means necessary. Think up something quick, SheZow! D:


	5. Chapter 5

Guy struggled to his feet, leaning on the bonnet of the Shehicle for support. The robot was stomping up the street. Up above, a deep rumble reverberated off the buildings and the first faint patter of rain began to fall. The roiling edge of a storm cell was making its way over Megadale; Sheila had been right. But for the moment the light rain was no threat to SheZow's hair.

Guy leaned into the Shehicle, and pounded a fist on the dash. "Sheila!" Miraculously, though all systems had been silent, the console lit up with a hum.

"That took longer than expected," Sheila muttered. "Did you…"

"Dad's not dead!" Guy exclaimed.

"Guy, that's wonderful…"

"He's stuck inside the robot, he's…" Guy quickly explained to Sheila everything Boxter had told him.

"That's not so good."

Guy leapt into the Shehicle and tore off after the robot. By the time he caught it up it was almost at the LabTech building. Somehow, Maz and Kelly were already waiting for him, eyeing the machine warily.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Maz looked a little flustered. "Kelly stole a moped."

"I borrowed it!" Kelly pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "We just heard from Sheila… is Dad really in that thing?"

Across the street, the robot paused in front of the LabTech building, sizing it up.

"Yeah."

"What does it think he is, some sort of spare part?! What does it even need him for?"

"How should I know?!" Guy snapped back at her. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Kelly swallowed. "Did he really… tell you to put him down?"

"Yeah. But I can't, I…"

The robot raised a hand and the wash of green energy engulfed the building.

"Um, guys…" said Maz. "If you're going to do something…"

"I can't!" Guy rounded on Maz. "I've already tried smashing the robot, and I nearly hurt Dad! And it's still going. What do you think I'm supposed to do!?"

"Guy…" said Kelly. "If Dad's right that robot is going to smash into that building and kill hundreds of people." She swallowed hard, and tears had sprung to her eyes. "If it does, he'll blame himself. It'll break his heart. SheZow has to do something!"

"You want me to kill him?!" Guy knew she didn't. How could she? He didn't either, but he had to stop that robot and he was running out of time.

"No! I mean… I don't know…"

Another crack of thunder sounded overhead, and then the roar of rain grew until fat drops splattered the sidewalk around them.

"Hang on…" Kelly handed Guy an umbrella, and flicked some of the water that had already settled in his locks away. "Your hair's going to get all mussed," she sniffed.

Fat lot of good his powers would do him now. He could get under cover. Or…

"I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

It would work. It had to work. But he couldn't tell Kelly. If she knew she would never let him carry it out; not in a million years. Or worse, she'd want to help him. "It'll take too long to explain. But it might save Dad."

"Guy…" Kelly growled. She was suspicious, and rightly so.

"Just trust me, okay? It'll work, but you and Maz had better get back. It could be dangerous."

"And what about you?"

"I'm SheZow, remember? I've got superpowers, so I can't get hurt."

Kelly still frowned at him suspiciously, but then her shoulders slumped. "Okay. Make sure you bring Dad back safe." She quickly grabbed him around the shoulders and squeezed him. "Thanks, Guy."

Guy waited until Maz and Kelly had moved some distance away before he jogged across to the LabTech building. As he got under the cover of its front entryway, he tossed the umbrella. He wouldn't need that anymore.

The robot had found a firedoor and was finishing moving a heavy van in front of it. It then turned towards the front entryway. Not that it would fit, but it'd probably be the easiest place for it to break its way in. Guy ducked back under cover, out of sight of the robot. He quickly glanced across the road. Kelly and Maz were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, this had better work." Guy steadied himself, drew in a deep breath, then raised his right hand and flung it out in front of him. "She-yeah." His SheZow outfit disappeared in a swirl of pink smoke.

Now in nothing but his regular clothes, with no superpowers, and no back up, Guy stepped out from the cover of the entryway and waved his arms. It didn't require much theatrics to get the robots attention; it was barely ten feet away and moving towards him. "Hey, you big idiot!"

The robot looked down at him.

"You want to get through that door!?" Guy shouted. "Well, you're going to have to go through me!"

* * *

Boxter was sweating and his whole body was tense. What was SheZow playing at? Where was she? She needed to stop this thing now!

The skies had opened up and now the roar of rain and thunder competed with the thud of the robot's heavy footfalls. Rain had worked its way through the gap SheZow had ripped in the robot's body, causing some of its circuitry to buzz and spark. But it would take more than a little rain to stop this thing. And it had already begun to work at getting into the LabTech building.

Where the hell was she? SheZow knew he was completely dependent on her to stop it. She knew he couldn't do it himself; he'd made that more than clear.

A voice was relayed over the robot's internal speakers and Boxter felt his blood run cold.

"Hey, you big idiot! You want to get through that door!? Well, you're going to have to go through me!"

Boxter stared at the image on the screen in front of him. His son stood, arms wide in front of the robot, blocking its path to LabTech's main entrance.

"No, wait, wait, don't hurt him!" Boxter shouted at the robot.

 _Unable to comply._

Boxter jerked against his restraints. "Guy! Get out of the way, son!"

Guy couldn't possible hear him, but he still managed to look up so that his onscreen image looked Boxter directly in the eye. "Dad, I know you're in there. SheZow told me. And I know you think you can't stop the robot. But I know you can do it, and I'm not going to move until you do!"

"Guy!" Boxter choked over a sob. His breath came in rapid gasps, and he felt hot tears spill onto his cheeks. "I can't! I already tried! I can't do it you have to move, please! Please, just move!"

The robot raised a hand.

Boxter tried to jerk himself free again. His right arm came free just slightly, and then something bit into his flesh and he hissed. The restraint was loose, close to snapped through, but with jagged and torn metal edges that still kept his arm pinned in place.

The robot's green laser fired into the sidewalk at Guy's feet, and his son jumped backwards and toppled onto this backside.

"Leave him alone!" His heart was hammering in his chest.

 _Unable to comply._

Boxter let out a yell, and then jerked with all his strength against the right restraint. His arm tore free in a flash of white hot pain. But he was too angry and terrified for that to slow him down. He put a fist clean through the screen, shattering the panel into a dozen pieces.

"You leave my son the hell alone!"

In response, a shock of electricity crawled up Boxter's spine, and he jerked as every muscle in his body tensed. He let out a gasp as it let up. He reached behind himself and found an inch thick cable wired into the back of his neck and tore it free. An alarm whooped, and the rest of the apparatus sprung open and let him loose.

Unhindered, Boxter smashed and punched every piece of equipment he could get to. He put his fist though panels, blinking lights, junction boxes, he tore out wires and cables; he broke everything he could find until he'd torn the skin on his knuckles ragged. The robot was shuddering and sparking about him.

He had to do more damage. He had to, before it hurt his son. But his strength was flagging, and all Boxter could do was rip one last bunch of cables free as he sank to his knees.

Something beneath him let out a pop and a hiss. The robot tilted and the world rushed around him, ending in an ear shattering crash. The robot split apart, impacting the road surface hard, and flung Boxter free of his metal prison.

For a moment he lay still. The rain roared around him, and Boxter was soaked through to the skin in an instant. He cracked his eyes open and a stretch of rain soaked road, littered with huge chunks of metal debris hissing as raindrops splattered its rapidly cooling surface, greeted him. With a groan, he pushed himself up awkwardly, then his right arm gave out beneath him and he splashed back down onto the road surface.

"Guy!?" His voice was weak; it barely carried over the roar of the rain.

Steeling himself, Boxter pushed himself up again, taking his weight on his left arm, and managed to get himself to a kneeling position.

"Guy! Where are you?" Had the robot fallen on him? Boxter hung his head, too weak to keep it upright, and his shoulders began to shake. "Guy…"

* * *

The robot fell to the ground, and Guy flung himself to the protection of the entryway, throwing his hands over his head. Metal crashed around him, but within seconds the commotion had died down. He lifted his head. There was a scrapyard of torn and twisted metal strewn behind him.

"Alright, way to go, Dad." Guy jogged out into the rain, and hugged himself as the wet bit through. Where was his father?

Guy looked all around at the metal mess and felt his throat tighten. "Dad?"

In the downpour there was little point in calling upon SheZow's superpowers. Instead, Guy splashed through the deepening puddles on the road surface, dodging around metal parts. He was brought up short by a metal arm and had to work his way around the hand.

He finally found his father, bent over almost double on his knees on the wet road, hugging an arm tight to his chest.

"Dad!" Guy drew in a breath and rushed over, dropping to his father's side. "Are you…"

Boxter grabbed onto him, but his grip was weak and he was trembling. "Son… did I… did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm... I'm fine."

Boxter sagged against his son's shoulder. His right sleeve was torn through, the rainwater running pink from several deep gashes in his arm.

What had he done? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." Guy stammered. But his father didn't respond, save to cling to him a little tighter.

Sirens wailed as police vehicles approached. The blue and red lights flashed through the haze of rain and the tears that blurred Guy's vision. He wouldn't need to call for help. He wasn't sure if he could have mustered the will to do so anyway. So he just held his father's shivering body closer and protected him as best he could from the driving rain. "Come on, Dad. Please be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Boxter groaned, slumping back against the pillows in his hospital bed. "Really? They expect me to stay in here for another night?"

Droosha, perched precariously on the bed's slim edge, gently squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, dear. There's no point griping about it. You'll feel better if you do anyway, you've been through a lot."

She was probably right. Boxter still felt like he'd been run over by a bus. But at least he felt better than when he'd come in; then he would've said he'd been run over by a freight train. Still, he didn't feel like letting the point go easily. "I don't like it in here. The bed is too small, and the room smells funny…"

"I think," Droosha said, a faint smile creeping to her lips. "That might be you."

"Oh, you think?" Boxter shifted himself upwards, trying to get an arm around his wife's shoulders and his armpit closer to her face. "If you're not sure, maybe you should check… oh, damn…" He winced and drew back his arm, feeling the sting of his stiches pulling tight.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Boxter rubbed at his arm. He could handle the pain and the hospital stay; as far as he was concerned he'd gotten off lightly. It was the price he'd paid for his son's safety. But every twinge reminded him how close he'd come to hurting one of the people he held most dear.

Droosha squeezed his shoulder again. "You sure, sweetheart?" This time, she wasn't asking about his injuries.

"You know what Guy did?" Boxter finally said. Of course she did, but he hadn't really worked up the courage to talk to her about it since he'd come to.

"Yes. He saved you."

"I've faced villains and gunmen and…. But I've never been so scared in my life. I nearly…"

"But you didn't. When Guy told me, it scared me too. But he knows you would never hurt him."

"But it wasn't me! I got lucky. SheZow knocked something loose, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do…" he gestured down at his bandaged arm and hands. "… this. What if I'd really hurt him, or I…" he swallowed hard. He couldn't even bring himself to say it. He looked up at Droosha. "Would we have survived that? If I'd failed?"

"I don't expect you be infallible, honey," said Droosha, carefully taking his bandaged hand in hers. "You still came through for Guy when he needed you. You didn't fail."

Boxter slumped back against his pillows. In reality, her words could change nothing, but they still lifted some of the weight from his shoulders. "Thanks, honey."

There was a clatter at the door to the hospital room, followed by a heavy thump.

"Seriously, Guy, why did you need to buy so many snacks? You can't eat them all!"

"They were there…" Another thump. "Can you open the door for me?"

"Urgh. Yes, ma'am!"

Boxter pushed himself more upright in bed, despite the protests of his aching body. He'd been too out of it yesterday, and the kids had been at school all day today; he hadn't seen them to talk to at all. The door swung open to reveal Guy holding literally an armful of snacks, and Kelly with a single chip packet.

Kelly was frowning at Guy, but when she saw her father her face lit up. She shoved her packet into Guy's overstuffed arms. "Daddy!" Kelly hadn't called him that in years. She rushed over and threw her arms around Boxter's neck. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, mostly." Boxter gripped his daughter back tight. If SheZow had actually listened to what he'd told her, he would not be here holding her now. Of course, if SheZow had listened to him, Guy wouldn't have been put in danger either. Boxter looked up to find his son hanging back in the doorway, self-consciously sorting through the chip packets.

Guy caught Boxter looking at him, and started enough that he dropped half his snacks to the floor.

"See, I told you not to get so many." Kelly rolled her eyes and stepped over to retrieve the fallen packets.

Guy took her place at the bedside. "Dad," he began. "I'm really sorry you got hurt, I didn't mean to hit you so hard and then…"

Boxter swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled Guy into an embrace before he could get any further. His son could be a ratbag sometimes, but he had the strangest way of apologising for almost everything, even if it was SheZow's fault. Of course, SheZow seemed to cause a lot of Boxter's problems, so that probably accounted for that.

"You mad at me?" Guy finally said, when his father wouldn't let him go.

Boxter only released him when he was sure he wouldn't get all teary. Stupid drugs. "Not really," he sighed. "Just promise me you won't try something like that again."

Guy frowned. Great. He wasn't going to get that promise out of his son easy. "Well, don't go and get stuck in a giant killer robot again! What if I hadn't? How do you know you would've still stopped it?'

"I would've found a way."

"SheZow told me what you asked her to do," said Guy looking at the floor.

Droosha frowned. "What did you tell her to do?"

"Something stupid…" Boxter swallowed. It wasn't that he thought his wife couldn't handle knowing he'd told SheZow to kill him; but now it embarrassed him that he'd been so quick to opt for the easy option out. She'd probably get it out of him later anyway. "Is that what happened then? SheZow put you up to it?"

"Boxter…" A hint of warning was in his wife's voice.

"No," said Guy, looking him right in the eye. "It was my idea. And I'm glad I did, otherwise…"

Boxter didn't want to fight with his son. He should've been thanking him, but it was just too difficult to say when Guy had put himself in so much danger. Just to save him. "Hey," he grabbed Guy's sleeve. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Just… if you see SheZow again... tell her I want to talk to her."

Guy smiled at him faintly. "You want to thank her for not kicking your butt too hard?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Guy wasn't entirely convinced that it was a thanks his father had in mind, but he still found it impossible to resist coming. Surely there was something Boxter was grateful SheZow had done for him the day before?

He had to wait until his mother went to bed. It was nearly midnight when the sound of the vacuum cleaner stopped and the lights went out. His mother had a habit of cleaning when she couldn't sleep. She was still worried about Boxter. Luckily it seemed her insomnia was not too bad tonight; she didn't move on to shifting furniture. Guy waited another ten or so minutes, just to be sure she wasn't going to check in on her children.

When he was certain he wasn't going to get caught out of the house, which was probably the last thing his mother needed at the moment, Guy swirled into SheZow's outfit and flew down to the hospital.

He supposed he should have gone during the day, but Guy didn't entirely trust his father not to pull one on SheZow and try and have her arrested if he did. There was far less chance of that happened at night. Guy knew his father hadn't said everything he wanted to before; he wouldn't want to upset his son. But Guy wanted to hear exactly what it was his father had gone though. He'd sure as hell not watch what he said to SheZow.

"Well, here goes nothing." Guy tapped on the glass of the window to his father's hospital room. He was about to tap again, remembering to be careful he didn't shatter the whole thing with SheZow's super strength, when he saw the bedside lamp inside the room switch on. Guy pushed open the window and landed softly on the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me. I suppose you don't have a curfew then, SheCow." Boxter was blinking at him, his eyes still adjusting to the artificial light.

Guy winced. 'SheCow' never boded well. "I was going to bring flowers, but the florist was closed," he said, his voice only just hitting the correct pitch at the end of his sentence.

Boxter didn't seem to notice. He just rolled his eyes. "At one am? Yeah, the service in this city is shocking."

"So… your son says you wanted to talk to me?"

"You got him on speed dial or something?" His father looked at him coldly.

"Er… no, I have a facebook page…"

"Right," Boxter frowned. He shifted in his bed and winced.

"Look, I'm sorry I throttled you a bit before I realised you were in that thing. I was trying to… take it down as quickly as possible."

Boxter shook his head. "You throttle everything you fight, and half of Megadale while you're at it, getting mad at you for that would be a little redundant. I…" he paused briefly, mulling over his words. "And, in retrospect, I am glad you didn't do what I told you to do. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"So you did want to thank me."

"Not really. But I figured I should get that out of the way first, or you'll probably never hear it." Boxter looked him right in the eye. "I wanted to tell you to stay away from my son."

Well, that would be downright impossible. "I…" Guy struggled to come up with something that was at least somewhat truthful. "… you'll never see us together, I can promise that…"

"Promise me," Boxter barked. "You'll never put him danger like that again! He's just a kid!"

Guy felt himself bristle. Seriously, just a kid? If it wasn't for him… "Why? Because he actually got you to man up and smash your way out of the robot?!"

"You should've manned up and taken me down when I told you to!"

Despite his building anger, Guy couldn't hold back a short laugh. "Ha. Manned up. You have no idea how funny…"

"It's not funny! I was this close to… I could've…" Boxter's voice cracked and he hung his head, holding a hand to his face. "I could've killed him," he finished quietly.

Guy's mouth felt dry. His father had been a wreck when he'd finally got him out of the robot, but that was understandable; he'd been hurt. But now? Guy hadn't realised how much he'd scared him. "I'm sorry," he said, when he'd found his voice. "You're a good cop. I figured it was a pretty safe bet you'd be able to get yourself out. So did your son." He had to fight down the urge to go over and put his arms around him.

Boxter lifted his head. "You don't get it, do you? Guy doesn't have superpowers. He might have believed in me, but he just got lucky. You don't worry about what might happen, you just fly around and cause havoc and you never have to worry about cleaning up your own mess! And you're not going to have to answer questions about why you got yourself into a situation that resulted in one dead civilian and a robot stomping half the city to pieces." Boxter drew in a sigh and leaned back against his pillows. He didn't look angry anymore, just immensely tired. "Just promise me you'll stay away from Guy."

He shouldn't have come. Guy didn't want to put his Dad through anything more tonight. But he couldn't think of anything truthful that would suffice. So he outright lied. "I won't put your son in danger again. I promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that," Boxter said, but there wasn't much force behind it.

Guy slipped out the window and flew into the night.

* * *

Boxter was home the next day, and after school Guy found him on the couch with a blanket and what looked like every single cushion and pillow from around the house.

"Your mother seems to think I'm going to want to build a fort, or something," Boxter said. He gave a half-hearted attempt to toss a pillow at Guy, but it fell woefully short.

Guy knocked a few of the cushions to the floor so he could slip in beside his father. "Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I scared you." He couldn't look at Boxter as he said it.

His father put his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah," he finally said, "well I probably should thank you for saving my butt." Boxter paused for a moment. "SheZow didn't tell you to say that, did she?"

"No," Guy snuck a look at his Dad. "You know, it's weird, I think she's blocked my facebook or something."

Boxter just smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

* * *

 **A/n:** For the record, I think Boxter and Droosha are absolute cuties and I totally 'ship them.

Struggled a bit with getting the right back and forth between these Boxter and Guy/SheZow. Pretty sure Boxter and SheZow have got a lot of issues if they ever got the chance to have a go at each other (and even more if Boxter ever found out Guy is SheZow XD). So I hope I've got it right.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Didn't expect so many because there weren't that many stories in the section, but yay. Thanks. :)


End file.
